One Piece Legacy: Chase the Attack pirates part 14
Fea, having her head being crushed by one of Bonnie's hoofs, grabbed her sword. She swung at Bonnie, striking the cut wound on the other leg. Bonnie reacted, and took a step back. This let Fea have enough time to get up, and run. She had to look for her two other swords. With them, she can defeat Bonnie. Bonnie, holding her cut leg, tightened her muscles, and pounded on it, causing the wound to temporarily seal itself. She saw Fea running, and crouched. She had her fingers touch the ground, and sprinted as fast as she could, towards Fea. Fea, looking behind her shoulder, saw the enraged Bonnie, and immediately twisted her entire body. "HOLY SLASH!" She cut Bonnie's forehead, and the blood started to drip down on her face, temporarily blinding her. She grabbed her face, and started to wipe off the blood, while stomping on the ground, causing rocks to fly everywhere. "QUIT RUNNING!" She jumped in the air, and fell, stomping as hard as she could. The ground beneath Fea immediately lifted itself, with Fea on top of it. In the air, she looked down, and saw one of her swords, wedged in stone. Before she could jump off the rock, Bonnie jumped as hard as she could, smashing the rock above her in two. She looked down at Fea, and snorted. She raised her hand, and had a small rock in it. She threw as hard as she could at Fea's left arm, and the rock smashed into Fea's elbow. Fea screamed, and fell, holding her elbow. She knew the bone was broken, but jumped in the air, before the flying rock she was on smashed into the ground. She hit the floor rolling, and grabbed her sword with her right hand. One more, and she can defeat Bonnie. Bonnie hit the ground, and glared straight in Fea's eyes. She raised her head, and folded her arms, under her breast. "So, you think you can win, with two swords? Maybe you thought you could with 3, but I don't think you'll be able to use your left arm... Without crippling yourself." Fea, staring at Bonnie, immediately grinned. The blood on her face started to drip off her chin, and she knew her grin was one of a psycho. "Heh, you may be right. Still, that's not stopping me though." "W...what?! Why?!" "Easy. I lost once, to a bastard named Riker, and can't have that happen again. Having to make my captain save me... Is embarrassing, to say the least. I need to make him watch me fight, and see me walk out, and know... He can count on me. I didn't join my crew for just tic tac toes, and giggles. I joined because I am now a pirate, under a man who will eventually become the king, of all pirates! GOT IT?!" Bonnie, blankly started at Fea, and scowled. "YOU THINK YOU CAN DO THAT?! EVEN IF, SOMEHOW, YOU BEAT US, WHAT OF THE YONKOUS?! THEY'RE A THOUSAND... NO... A MILLION TIMES STRONGER THEN YOU! HOW CAN YOU HOPE TO WIN?!" "Maybe, we have no hope now. But... We grow. I wasn't born the strongest... I clawed my way up, to become the strongest. Want to see how I did that?" Fea, immediately knew where her third sword was, and sprinted towards it. Backwards. Bonnie looked confused, and noticed Fea was still staring at her. Bonnie sprinted towards Fea as fast as she could, and thought about what Fea said. No way... Even if she wants to, she can't use her left arm properly. Maybe she could hold the sword, but use it?! Impossible! But... Yet... This pressure. It tore into Bonnie, and she had started to have problems breathing. Her leg... It was all the proof of what Fea said. She knew if Fea grabbed that sword, it was over, so she sidestepped. She saw a building, 5x her size, and crouched. She lifted the house of it's foundations, and lifted it. She looked to Fea, and saw her grab the sword. Now or never. She took a step backwards, and threw the 15 ton house at Fea. Fea, held her swords out, and twisted them. It was her strongest move, with her three swords, and even at full power, hurt. She was sure that if they didn't get a doctor to fix it soon... She could never use her left arm. But... She couldn't fret now. A house was thrown at her. Time to give them a bigger present. "108 POUND DRAGON CANNON!" She twisted her entire body, and flung her swords entire weight at the house, and at Bonnie. It smashed through the house, and smashed into Bonnie. Bonnie's leg wound reacted, and she felt her tendons rip apart. She smashed into a building, and hit the pillar, causing the building to fall on her. But this tame, she stayed down. Fea, on the floor, and felt that her left arm was now a piece of noodle, looked at the damage. About half a dozen destroyed houses. Hope the town had good carpenters. She laughed about the idea, and lifted her right arm. Now, it was her idiot captain's job, to fix this. She did her part, and probably more. Category:Nobody700 Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:Chase the Attack pirates arc